


Neighbors

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Benny Series [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Dean pulls you and Benny into their latest hunt... Sam rents the two of you the motel room right next door, but who'll make being neighbors harder, Benny or Sam?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies,
> 
> Totally almost spaced publishing today. Where does the time go? Lol
> 
> Enjoy dears

* * *

Benny's hand slipped down the curve of your side, and he kissed your neck softly, sinking further into you. "Oh, Benny." You moaned, your fingers dancing across his skin to clutch the hair at the back of his head.

"You're always so perfect little Chère... Takin' me so good." He rocked his hips, guiding you close the edge. He bent down closer to whisper again in your ear and the harsh sound of AC/DC's "Have A Drink On Me" filled the room.

"Son of a bitch, are you kidding me?" You snapped. Benny met your eyes and he saw the fire in them. He pulled out and laid beside you, kissing your shoulder soothingly.

"Darlin', you might as well answer or whoever that is ain't gonna let us make any progress."

You growled, "I know it's Dean 'cause that's his ringtone." You ripped your phone from the nightstand, hissing into the mic. "What do you want?"

"Damn... good to hear your voice too little sis."

"Sorry, I'm just in the middle of something."

"Too busy for your own brother." He teased, "I wanted to give you a call 'cause Sam and I finished up that rougarou and we snagged a case over your way, 'bout six hours from Carencro. Wanted to know if you wanna tag along with your big brothers, maybe bring Benny along."

"I don't know Dean, hold on." You pressed the phone to your chest muffling the mic on your end, "Dean wants to know--"

"I heard him, Chère... Tell him I'm in if you are." Benny caressed palmed your breasts and kissed his way down your stomach. You giggled and when Dean asked what happened, you quickly told him to text you the motel name and that you'd see him then.

You tossed the phone on the bed and loosely grabbed Benny's jaw, positioning him to look at you. "You are a brat, teasing a poor little girl when you knew damn well she couldn't make a noise." He surprised you by leaning forward and crashing his lips into yours, you couldn't help but moan at the feel, loving every second of the attention he bathed you in. "oh god I love you, Benny."

"I love you too, Darlin'. Now what do you say we take this little love fest o' ours to the shower?"

"Yes, Sir." You grinned, deviously hopping up from the mattress and swaying your hips seductively as you made your way to the hall. Once you'd disappeared from sight you heard a quiet, primal growl and smirked to yourself knowing he had yet been able to resist the next trick you had up your sleeve. He stalked around the corner into the bathroom and saw you, in all of your natural glory, bent over the tub to turn the water on, giving him a full and generous view of your backside. You heard him stroll in, playing like you were ignoring him, until he ground his hardened manhood against your ass, pulling your hips back towards him.

"I've never had a woman get me as hard as you do Chère." His hands moved up your arms, gripping your shoulders and pulling you flush against his chest. "You drive me crazy, Sweetheart... Know exactly how to make me lose control... How to tame the monster inside." You felt the sharp tips of his fangs press ever so lightly against your skin and he dragged them carefully along your shoulder. The feeling nearly reduced you to a puddle.

"Do we have to go help my brothers? Can't we just stay here?"

"Nuh uh, Chère. We already told 'em we were in." He took your hand, holding it while you stepped over the shower's edge and into the stream of water, before climbing in with you.

...

You hopped out of Benny's truck, trying not to walk funny after the long (no pun intended) morning that you'd had with him. You walked up and hugged both boys before going back and helping Benny grab the bags from his camper, "Looks like my wonderful brother Sam got us the room right next to theirs."

"Well, isn't that convenient, wonder what he was tryna prevent." He snickered, transferring a couple last minute things into his bag. He slung the bag over his shoulder and pulled you close with his free arm.  Over by the rooms, Sam handed you a room key and grinned with triumph.

"Enjoy the room, I got you one with two beds just in case."

"You're a two year old, you know that." He shrugged, unlocking the door to his room. You did the same and Benny came over from talking to Dean by the impala, when he saw the room he looked confused, and it was honestly one of the cutest expressions you'd seen from him.

"Is there a reason we got two beds?" He questioned, closing the door behind him.

"Because Sam."

"ahh, that's right." He came up behind you and slipped his hands around your waist. "Doesn't mean we can't still have fun" he paused, kissing your neck, "We just gotta keep you quiet."

"I can stay quiet." You defended.

Benny chuckled, "No ya can't, Chère." He stepped back from you and smacked your ass as he moved towards the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> loosely based on the imagine: Imagine that you are undressing in a motel room that you are sharing with Benny thinking he is asleep but when you turn around it turns out he has been watching you the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies,
> 
> I know I'm a brat but I broke the Benny sexy time into two chapters, because this one was starting to get a little to lengthy.
> 
> Enjoy

* * *

 

You spent the rest of the first day researching for the boys and that night, Benny had offered to get take-out for the three of you. When he came back, you rushed out to help him bring in the food and Sam shook his head. "I hate how she runs after him like that." 

 

"Dude, drop the freakin' grudge. Benny doesn't have a bad bone in his body, and you know damn well he won't ever hurt her." 

 

"I still don't have to like it, Dean." 

 

"Well stop with the damn comments under your breath. I'm tired o' hearing 'em." 

 

When you came back in, the boys were silent and you stole a glance at Benny who shrugged, his guess no better than yours. You bounced with your food over to one of the beds and began unwrapping the burger Benny had brought you. "Hey, you make a mess on my bed and you're gonna sleep in it." Dean teased.  

 

"Oh, don't worry. At least you'd get to bunk with Benny." Dean looked over to Benny and winked, making the two of you laugh, Sam wasn't quite so amused. You grabbed one of the onion rings and munched happily while continuing to research. Benny sat beside you, skimming over the words of the book that rested in your lap. He pointed out a few sections that held some clues and you jotted them down in your notes. Hours passed without any of you noticing, and when you finally looked up, popping your stiff neck, you saw that the clock read a little after one in the morning. “Seriously, it’s one-ten? I’m goin’ to bed.” You yawned, closing your book and journal. 

 

Dean sat, wide awake, at the table and Sam was downing coffee trying to stay up. He blinked a few times, trying to hold off sleep, but a yawn forced its way out. “Hangin’ in there, Sammy?” Dean smirked, taking a swig of his beer. 

 

Sam nodded, “Yeah I’m good.” He stood, stretching his muscles. You climbed off of Dean’s bed, and gave Sam a quick hug. “Night.”

 

“Night, Sam.” You crossed the couple steps over to Dean and threw your arms around him. “Night, Dean-o. I love you.” He held you as close as he could from the angle, and kissed your forehead.

 

“I love you too, Baby Sis… Get some sleep.” 

 

“You too.” You said, pointing to the heavy tome sitting beside him on the table, and patting his shoulder as you turned to leave the room with Benny’s arm around your waist.

 

Back in your room you fell onto the bed by the door, and grabbed the remote. “Wanna watch anything specific?”

 

“Nah, I’m gonna get some sleep.” He pulled his shirt over his head and climbed up the bed, so he was looming over you. “Which is what you should be doing.” Benny lowered himself enough to kiss you and you hummed in pleasure at the feel of his lips. 

 

“I’ll go to sleep in a little.” You smiled, draping your arms over his shoulders and pulling him to kiss you again. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Darlin’.” He climbed off the bed, and stood at the side of the spare bed. “Can you pull up those sheets for me.” You grabbed the blankets, pulling them onto the bed and watching Benny’s strong muscles as he pushed the two beds together. “There, now we got a bigger  _ playground _ .” He winked. You were about to respond when you heard a banging on the wall, coming from the boys’ room.

 

“What the hell are you doin’?” Dean’s voice bellowed. 

 

You and Benny laughed, and you shouted back. “Moving the beds together. Go to sleep!” 

 

Benny kicked off his jeans and laid down in the middle of the, now, single large bed. You got up to use the restroom and when you returned to the main room, Benny was facing away from you snoring softly. You dug a thin négligée from your bag, and tied your long hair into a high ponytail. You pushed your jeans down your legs and your lace thong followed. You considered putting something else on and decided against it, settling for just the négligée. You stripped off your shirt and bra, and in turning towards the bed to toss your bra into your duffel bag, you found a fully awake and smirking Benny watching your every move. You gasped, covering your breasts as a reaction, and he chuckled quietly.

 

“You don’t gotta cover up for me, Little Chère. Ain’t nothin’ I haven’t seen before.”

 

“I thought you were asleep.” You giggle, letting your arms fall to your side. "How long were you watching me?" 

 

"Since you turned your back to me... I had a mighty fine view." 

 

You hummed a low purr, "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Should I even bother with the négligée?" 

 

"I wouldn't." He held out his hand, letting you take it and pulling you into the middle of the bed with him. He had you pinned beneath him within seconds and he trailed kisses along your jaw and collarbone, slipping down your center and lavishing your breasts with attention.

 

“Benny.” You sighed, chest heaving with keenness. Your hand slipped to cup the back of his head, holding him in place while he continued nipping and sucking at your skin. His hand inched down your curves and came to rest on your hip, he rubbed small patterns before letting his hand drift to your most needy area. You gasped, clutching his hand and moving it from where you desperately wanted him, your chest still slightly heaving. “Benny we can’t… Too loud.”

 

**“Shhh, it’ll be fine, Chère. I got an idea to keep you quiet.” **


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny puts your self control to the test and is rather amused by the end result.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies,
> 
> I am attempting to publish from my phone again so I apologize for any formatting issues should there be any, but it seemed to work the first time. Disclaimer: This chapter is literally just sex
> 
> I would really appreciate comments since I'm still trying to get used to writing smut, but please go easy on me lol

* * *

  
Benny's breathing increased with yours, his beautiful blues were dark with lust. He rolled off to your side and pulled your back flush against his chest. Benny caressed your hips with his rough hand and slipped the other one under your head to cover your mouth. You moaned against his palm, kissing his skin. “Shhh don’t wanna wake up your brothers, now do we?” He nipped at your neck, his human teeth grazing your skin and making heat course through your body. He palmed your breasts and tweaked your nipple, forcing a high pitched whimper from you. “Ahh ahh ahh. Be quiet or I’ll stop.” He growled, his voice was low and carnal

He uncovered your mouth, moving his hand to the tender flesh of your breast, and you whispered softly, your head clouding with lust. “Oh benny, feels so good… Always so good.”

“I know, Darlin’.” He breathed, “You’re always so damn perfect for me.” You were so lost in all of his words and his sensual touches that you barely even noticed when his fingers found their way back to your heat. He held your thigh and draped your leg over his. Pressing your ass against him, you felt how rock hard he was.

A deep, shaky, growl tore from his throat and he bucked his hips into your ass. He covered your mouth again and sunk two fingers into your wet folds. You snapped your hand up to cover his, reinforcing the silencer. He pumped his fingers in and out with a gentle rhythm, working you up to your high so expertly. He pulled a quiet squeak from you as he added a third finger in addition to speeding up. Your self control stood no chance against his expertise and your head fell back against his chest as you came. When he let you come down, you were lax with pleasure from just the one orgasm and he'd given you no clue as to how many more he intend to pull from your willing body. "You did so good stayin' quiet, Little Chère." He sucked and nipped your neck and shoulders, leaving proud marks on your skin. If the boys didn't know what you'd done tonight, they would definitely know tomorrow after the marks had time to set.

Benny uncovered your mouth and sat up, sliding you down the bed and kneeling over your waist. "Benny, please." You keened, reaching lazily to touch his chest.

"I ain't anywhere near done with ya, I think you deserve a little reward." He winked. "'member your rule?"

"Stay quiet... Sir." You smirked, chest rising and falling rapidly.

He growled, letting his head fall back. The pleasurable title ringing in his ears. "My good girl." Benny reached down to pet your cheek and you pressed your head into his palm. He braced himself, pinning you to the mattress with a hand on each of your wrists and lowered down, purring in your ear. "Gonna give you a choice Darlin'." He paused for a kiss and claimed your mouth, his tongue dominating yours with ease. "wanna do it like we normally do, or... Wanna give it a try on your hands and knees?"

"knees."

He moved quickly, grabbing you and flipping you onto your knees in front of him, the old mattress squeaking loudly. You laughed and Benny grabbed a handful of your ass, squeezing tightly, and digging his fingers into the soft flesh. "Too loud to spank ya, so I figure that'll have to do." He confessed, grinning deviously that it actually silenced you.

"You're gonna be the death of me tonight... And I'm gonna die one hell of a happy woman." You moaned, pushing your hips back into Benny. He gripped your hips, and rutted against your ass. His hand found its way back to your heat and he filled you, flexing and scissoring his fingers, drawing wanton noises from you.

"Stay quiet for one more orgasm, and I'll let you make a little noise tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow?"

"You can do it, Chère." He praised, "I think my girl's ready for me." Benny drove home in one sharp thrust, filling you to the hilt with his hard, thick manhood. You dropped to your elbows, covering your mouth and nose tightly to hold in the scream. He pounded into you, fingers digging into your soft flesh once more as he continued filling you roughly. He was more primal than normal and you were loving every minute of it.

Even though he repeatedly told you to stay quiet, you knew him well enough to know that he secretly wanted nothing more than for you to lose control and scream his name for the entire motel to hear. He wanted you to fail in the most pleasurable way, and you were seconds from giving it to him. "Benny--pl--please. I need--ahh--need to cum."

He pulled you up by your arms, and held you against his chest, still filling you from behind. His arm wrapped around you, bringing his skilled fingers to toy with your overly sensitive clit and forcing the dam that had been building to shatter and your body to tremor with ecstasy. You bit your bottom lip hard, trying to fight the desire to scream his name, barely managing to do so.

"Sweet Darlin', took me so perfectly... I didn't hurt you did I?" He laid you gently on the mattress, covering you back up with the blankets before going to the bathroom to fetch a warm wash cloth. He cleaned you up, massaging all of the marks he'd left and letting you lie on your stomach so he could massage your shoulders and back. "How's everything feelin'?" He asked, the both of you conversing at a normal tone.

"I've never felt more relaxed in my life. I feel like there isn't a bone in my body." You mumbled, half asleep with a goofy smile etched across your face.

"Good, I just wanna massage a couple more spots. Don't want you feelin' sore tomorrow."

"Don't worry too much, it'll remind me what we got away with."

"You didn't get away with it!" Dean's traumatized voice cracked as it traveled through the thin motel wall. You shot up in bed, facing Benny with wide eyes. He just snickered and pulled you with him to lay on his chest. He kissed your neck just below your earlobe and you could feel the heat of his Cheshire cat grin


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Benny face the boys "the morning after"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies,
> 
> Sorry to publish late, writer's block strikes again lol... I wanted to get it published so I didn't have a chance to proofread. In other words, I hope there aren't too many mistakes. :) enjoy

* * *

You woke up slowly, the hot stickiness of your body finally becoming too much to sleep with. You felt Benny's equally hot and sticky chest pressed firmly against your back and his arm was tucked around your waist. You pried yourself loose a few inches, and kicked the blankets off. Revealing Benny and yourself to the cool motel room air. You're movements woke Benny and he purred a gruff 'good morning', his southern drawl thick with sleep. You climbed out of bed, going to use the restroom, and tie up your sex ruffled hair. You looked in the mirror as you washed your hands and saw the array of purples and blues that covered your body. Benny's fingertips were perfectly imprinted on both hips and little purple dots trailed down the side of your neck. Dark blues and reds coated your breasts and you were stuck between pride at being marked by the one man who'd ever managed to steal your heart, and embarrassment at how you'd have to try and conceal everything from your brothers. Benny was skilled, very skilled, and he'd marked you up before but they were always places your brothers probably wouldn't see. Your shoulders, your legs, below the reach of your shirts neckline, and other places that might not become exposed during a hunt. But now, he had left traces of your activities all over your arms, your neck, your chest, et cetera, all places that you knew your brothers, especially Sam, would notice, whether you tried to hide them or not.  

 

"You're a brat you know that?" You grinned, strutting back into the main room and crawling back into his arms.  

 

Benny feigned innocence, "What did I do this time?" 

 

You motioned to your arms, and neck, and the top of your chest, laughing. "You know damn well I can't hide any of these from my brothers." 

 

"Well, maybe Sam'll finally accept your mine." 

 

"Well Dean sure knows." You snickered, the pure trauma in his voice still replaying in your head. You flopped your head against Benny's chest, mumbling into his firm muscles, "Do we have to face my brothers today?" 

 

“We have to if you wanna help on this hunt.”

 

“I didn’t really wanna come along in the first place… I guess we should clean up and head over to their room.”

 

He coursed a hand along your spine and chuckled, “If they even let the two of us in the room.”

 

Benny took a quick shower and you threw on a pair of, loose, jeans with Benny’s blue button up shirt. It had always been your favorite shirt. He got dressed and corralled you over towards the boys’ room. You knocked timidly and Dean opened the door, awkwardly looking away when he opened the door. “Morning… Sis… Benny.”

 

“Morning Chief.”

 

“Seriously Dean, you can’t even look at me.”

 

He shifted, and cleared his throat like he always did when he was uncomfortable. “Not after hearing… that, last night.” 

 

“Wasn’t it you that said sex was a beautiful, natural thing when Sammy walked in on you all those years ago.”

 

“There was nothing natural about last night.” Sam growled from over in the corner.

 

You sat on Dean’s bed and he crossed the room to sit beside Sam. “Look. Did I know that you two were gonna end up hearing us last night, no. Are we all adults that shouldn’t be overreacting over something as tiny as sex, yes… Can we just focus on the case at hand please?” When you were met by silence you rolled your eyes, standing up from the bed and letting your hands fall to your side with a harsh slapping sound. “If you’d prefer, Benny and I can just go back to his house, because I would sure as hell rather be in my sweats watching TV, and snuggled on the couch than dealing with your petulant asses.”

 

“No… come on, Baby Sis. You know we want you to stay. Right, Sammy?”

 

“Sure.” He huffed, not looking up from his laptop.

 

“I love you Dean, but I don’t really want to stay if I’m gonna get the cold shoulder for the rest of this hunt. I don’t feel like being benched because you can’t look my in the eye.” You pushed out your bottom lip, like you had done since you were little, hoping it would still help you get your way. 

 

Dean sighed, running a hand over his face. “No one’s gettin’ the could shoulder. You and Sammy are gonna stay here and talk this out while Benny and I go grab breakfast.” He stood up grabbing his keys, and using his big brother tone when you and Sam tried protesting his decision. “I don’t wanna hear it.” He and Benny left, their absence turning the room cold and unwelcoming.

 

“Soooo.” You inched closer to Sam’s chair and he clenched his teeth. “What do you have on the case so far?” He glared at you, locking eyes for a second before pushing his notebook towards you. “The page is blank.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“So you have nothing?”

 

“Pretty much.”

 

“You could’ve just said that instead of being rude about it.”

 

“Sorry I’m not happy that my little sister is banging some vampire.”

 

“Some vampire!” You shoved his journal back towards him, sending papers scattering to the floor. “Ya know, growing up you were always the optimist, always the one that had an open mind about things. This life crushed the light out of me and Dean a long time ago, but believe or not, I still see you as my big brother that can somehow see the light in all of this. You always tried to get me to look for the good in people when I was younger.” You spouted, tearing up when you saw that he was actually listening. “I mean, Fuck, between Dean and Dad, I could never see the good in anything, ever, especially after you left--”

 

“I’m sick of hearing how I abandoned you and Dean.”

 

“Would you just shut up and let me talk, I’m not saying anything about that… All I’m trying to say is that I was never like you. I couldn’t see the bright side, the silver lining, the good in people. But when I look at Benny, and I know this sounds cheesy as hell, but all I see is good. He’s sweet and gentle--”

 

“You’ve got bruises over most of your body.”

 

“They aren’t bruises, well I mean they are bruises, but they aren’t bad bruises. Benny is an amazing man, if I had said one word, he would stop everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the end is kind of abrupt, but I felt like it was getting too long so I decided to split it into two chapters :)


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

 

The impala rolled out of the drive-thru and Benny adjusted the drink holder, staring out the window with a smirk on his face. Dean shifted uncomfortably in his seat and Benny couldn’t fight back the chuckle any longer. “Brother, you’re bein’ ridiculous… You ever gonna be able to look me in the eye again?” 

 

“Just… Don’t.” He cringed, holding up his hand to silence Benny. "I don't wanna think about it." 

 

"you know I would never do anythin' to hurt her, Right?" 

 

"I just don't get it... She's my innocent baby sister and I don't--" He drummed his fingers on the wheel, trying to think of what to say next. "I still see her as that little girl shakin' and cryin' in my arms because she got scared of a thunderstorm." 

 

"I know Brother, but she ain't no little girl anymore. She's a brave, strong woman, one that could whip the hell outta anything in her path. She could kill me in a heartbeat if she wanted, I wouldn't have time to blink." 

 

"I know, but--" 

 

"There ain't no 'but's, Chief." 

 

Dean clenched his teeth, his foot falling harder on the pedal, forcing the impala along faster. "You promise me that for the rest of this hunt you and Mary won't-- ya know-- while Sammy and I are around and I'll try to act normal." 

 

"Thank you, Brother... We'll tone it down." Benny smiled, glad that he could bring Dean around to his side. "Now how do we keep your little brother from tearin' out my throat?" 

 

"I wouldn't worry about Sammy, I'm sure Mary's givin' him a speech." 

 

Back at the motel, you and Sam had been arguing since Dean left with Benny to get breakfast. Sam was finally beginning to listen and your were running out of things to say. "The main point is... I don't really have much choice when it comes to men who won't run screaming when I tell them what I do for a living. The last thing I wanna do is marry a hunter, because let's face it, you and the Dean are the two most normal hunters out there." 

 

"Garth." 

 

"Garth's a friggin werewolf. And I'm not trying to make it sound like I have to be with Benny, but he's the only one that's ever made my heart race and made me smile when I hate the world and he just... He makes me feel like there's a chance that everything might turn out okay." Sam's head perked up at this point, his eyes locking onto yours and seeing the loving gleam in your eyes. You just described the same feeling he'd had about Jess, all those years ago when he trying to make a better life for himself that the empty life of a hunter. He wilted. 

 

"I'm sorry." You quirked an eyebrow, not expecting an apology to come from this conversation. "I shouldn't have been so hard on you for Benny... You feel just like I felt with Jess." 

 

"Thank you." You stood up from your chair and wrapped your arms around Sam's shoulders, laying your head on his shoulder. "I love you Sammy." 

 

He reached up to hug you back, "I love you too, Sis." 

 

The door opened and Dean smiled when he saw you and Sam hugging, "I haven't seen you two hug like you meant it for years." 

 

You pulled away and walked over to Benny taking the drink holder from him and carrying it to the table, Sam shrugged, "Guess I got my head--" 

 

"out of your ass." You winked, smiling to show you were joking. 

 

"uh," he chuckled, "I was gonna say straightened out, but sure." Sam walked up to Benny inhaling deeply, and Benny straightened to full height, his eyes darting to you for reassurance. Sam cleared his throat and clasped his hands together. "I... I want to-- uh-- say sorry, for being-- well, an ass. You saved Dean and Mary, and that should've been enough, but I didn't take any of that into account... While you guys were gone getting breakfast, she told me how you make her feel and how-- how happy you make her." He rubbed his hand along the back of his neck and held out his other hand for Benny to shake. "I-- I'm sorry." 

 

Benny looked down at Sam's hand and sighed, nodding his head. "Thank you." He took Sam's hand and shook it tightly. "You sayin' that means a lot... To both of us." He winked at you, making you smile. 

 

The four of you enjoyed breakfast together, no one talked a lot but there was a general ease in the air since you and Sam weren't at each other's throats and Sam wasn't constantly glaring at Benny. Once breakfast was over, the boys lounged on Sam's bed while you and Benny sat on Dean's bed. You and the boys relived old hunting stories and Benny laughed at some of your more embarrassing moments. He threw an arm around you, pulling you close with a laugh. "Don't worry little Chère, I think it's cute." 

 

"It's not cute." You laughed, "I was like nine and I knew how to work a gun, I shouldn't have been scared a stupid goose." 

 

"God" Dean laughed, "you snotted all over my shirt. You practically wrapped around my head you jumped so high." 

 

You glared at your brother, trying to hold back the smile on your face. "Okay, thank you for my telling my boyfriend about when I was a gross snotty mess." 

 

"What're big brothers for kiddo." He grinned, getting up to grab another beer. 

 

"Well as fun as this memory lane trip has been, I think I’m gonna go get my journal and stuff. We can start researching.” 

 

Benny intertwined his fingers with yours and stood up from the bed, bringing you with him. In your room, you gathered your journal and books, getting everything ready to start digging into the case. Benny pulled you into his arms and kissed the top of your head. “I don’t what kinda black magic you pulled back there Suga, but I never thought I’d see the day your brother stopped glarin’ at me constantly.”

 

“I guess it broke through when I told him how you made me feel, he said that’s how he felt with his girlfriend Jess back when he was in college.”

 

“Whatever you did, I’m glad.” He kissed your neck, lingering for a moment. His soft breath caressed your skin.

 

You hummed, moving so more of your neck was on display for him. “You keep doing that and we’ll have a repeat of last night.”

 

**“I think we scarred your brothers enough last night, Darlin’.” **


End file.
